Innocent, or So He Thought
by StarsOfMystery
Summary: Daryl always saw her as the most innocent and pure. What will he do when he finds out that he may have the wrong idea. (Bethyl) Rated M for possible later chapters. (First fanfic, so please no flames) (Eventual Smut)
1. Chapter 1

**This is literally my first fan fiction (I know that's such a common thing to read but it's true). I may add one more chapter to this if people like it, so just in case I do end up writing the... dirty chapter I'm giving it an M rating. I do not own The Walking Dead or any characters involved. **

Daryl quietly walked over to where Beth was sleeping and placed the diary he'd been reading back into Beth's pack. He scolded himself and thought back to how he'd gotten here. They'd been on the move since burning down the old house and being left with his thoughts while on watch was slowly becoming torture. The first time he'd found the diary sitting out by their camp he'd brought it to Beth in an effort to return it, but she'd been fast asleep. He'd seen her writing in it earlier that day but never inquired about it. After his curiosity got the best of him he started to read the first few pages. There were many pages that had been torn out but the first entry he came to seemed to have been written before they had left the prison. When he heard Beth stirring in her sleep he quickly snapped the book shut and returned it to where he found it. She eventually picked it up the next day and he knew she wouldn't suspect him of reading a stupid diary.

Although from that point on he started to form a habit. Beth would leave it in her pack before falling asleep and Daryl would eventually pick it up and read the words she had written over the past few weeks. Beth carried a lot of sorrow but a hope in her words that often surprised him. She rarely complained when she wrote, only mulled over the events of the day. The many paragraphs rarely carried anything of interest to him, but in a way it soothed him. Getting a glimpse of what went through Beth's mind helped him feel like he wasn't losing his own mind. After a few weeks he started noticing her entries shifting in regards to him. He had been taking her out to learn how to track and hunt and she never once failed to write about it afterwards in her journal. She was very vague in her writing but in time he started to notice through her writing that she was beginning to harbor a little crush on him.

At first Daryl was taken aback by the thought. Granted, Beth was beautiful and any man would have been a fool not to notice how she had filled out, but she was still very young. Despite the fact her hips had taken on a womanly sway, that at times seemed to hypnotize him, she still was incredibly innocent in his eyes. The thought of her even liking him made him wonder if she'd finally lost it. He knew he wasn't good for her but it didn't stop the torrent of "what if" thoughts running through his head. Over the next few days he noticed that Beth never showed any signs of interest in him and if not for the words he had read, he never would have suspected otherwise. He decided to let it go. If she wasn't going to give any notion as to her feelings towards him, than there was no point in making things awkward.

At least that's what he thought. The night they'd stayed in a funeral parlor they'd found Daryl was still doing his normal ritual of waiting for her to fall asleep and snatching up the diary to read the latest entry. She'd left her pack downstairs and after she'd claimed the room upstairs and shut the door, Daryl started to read. What he found there nearly floored him. Beth, sweet innocent Beth, had written an entire 3 page description of a dark fantasy she'd apparently had for a very long time and it was all about him. What the hell was she thinking? Daryl could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he read the dirty and very detailed fantasy. There was nothing innocent about this. Beth had him doing things to her in those pages that made even him blush. He knew he should stop reading her incredibly intimate thoughts but couldn't bring himself to put the diary down.

Daryl was so engrossed with the words that were now sending a fire through his veins that he didn't even hear when Beth came down the stairs. Right before he came to the end of the entry he felt the book being snatched from his hands.

"What the Hell Daryl?!" Beth's scream brought Daryl to his feet so fast he knocked over the chair he'd been sitting in. He felt the heat rise to his face as he saw her angered expression.

"Those entries are private. What the hell are you thinking?" Beth's face had turned a bright red, either with anger, shame, or both, Daryl didn't know. Beth knew he'd read her last entry and she was so mortified that she couldn't continue yelling, much less even look at him. She had to get away from him. She opted to turn quickly on her heel and make a b-line back to the room upstairs. "Hey!" he shouted. She could hear his boots coming up the stairs behind her but she raced to the room and slammed the door. She wasn't fast enough though and his hand caught the edge of the door before it shut in his face. He threw the door open and stalked into the room and right up to her.

"What the hell am I thinkin'?!" He yelled. "The hell are you thinkin'?! You think this is a game? You think I'm just some fuck buddy you can play 'round with?" he spat his words out not even looking for an answer.

"No Daryl, you don't understand…"she pleaded. She had to get away from him. She moved to run back out the way she came but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the other side of the room. She stumbled back trying to keep from falling as he continued to yell.

"No you don't understand! This is our reality!" he pointed all around them. "This is the world we live in, and you can't go 'round actin' like some stupid bitch who ain't got no sense!" He really didn't know what point he was trying to argue or why he felt the need to yell. She hadn't done anything wrong but he felt like he had to have some sort of outlet to the tension that was burning through him. She was obviously incredibly angry but too embarrassed to call him on his shit.

"This ain't some damn play date ya know!" He stalked up to her right after her back hit the wall and he brought his face right up to hers. "What do you want? Huh? You want this?" He asked pulling the diary up and out of her hands. He could feel his brain screaming about his proximity to her 'to close, to close'. He could feel his insides twist at his closeness to her. She was breathing hard now and due to how short she was a he could feel it on his neck every time she exhaled, setting his senses ablaze. She moved to reach for the diary but he quickly tossed it across the room continuing to stare her down. He glared at her as voice came out lower "What do you want?" He brought both his hands to rest on the wall on either side of her head, essentially trapping her there. "You want me to do those things to you?"

Beth was so pissed now that the only words she could get out were "Fuck you" before his lips crashed into hers.

**What do you think? If people like it, I'll be sure to write the next chapter. Oh, and I know people like the blushing, bashful Daryl but if you notice, he's not like that when he's angry so I'm trying to get a bit of that in here. Any advice is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I never expected my story to be so liked. Thank you so much to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I was so happy to see every single one of them. I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been having trouble writing and keeping up with my classes. Anyway. This story has taken a turn to into something I wasn't expecting myself. I hope you like it though.**

Daryl had no idea what had gotten into him in that moment. All he knew was that from the second her words left those perfectly shaped lips he could only see red. Her reaction had fueled his anger further and all he wanted to do was teach her a lesson. What exactly that lesson might be, he really had no idea. But the moment he felt her lips under his, his baser instincts began taking over. Her lips were so soft. Too soft. Beth wasn't supposed to be this enticing. He wasn't supposed to feel this way and he knew he sure as fucking hell wasn't supposed to be kissing her. But she was, and he did, so he would.

He felt her gasp as he bit down onto her bottom lip and used this opportunity to begin ferociously exploring her mouth with his tongue. Daryl couldn't help but let out a low growl from the back of his throat. She tasted like peanut butter. He had no idea what this woman had done to him but he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Beth was currently in the process of recovering from the shock of his reaction. His kisses tasted like grape jelly and soda, and were completely disorienting. She could feel the fire begin to stir inside her from the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth and it was sending waves of pleasure down her spine making her shiver. Things were escalating far too quickly though. She had to slow him down. Beth placed her hands on his chest and began pushing against him. But each time she pushed he would growl and just shove her harder against the wall. Her plan obviously wasn't working and only seemed to make him work harder to make her submit. When she realized he wasn't going to let up despite her obvious protests it ignited Beth's anger and she brought her hand up to slap him. He, anticipating her move, caught her wrist before it made contact, and finally broke the kiss.

Daryl had felt it the second her hand had started to head for his face and he caught it without a thought. The guts this girl had were astounding. Her actions made him pull back for a second but the look in those crystal blue eyes held nothing but defiance. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses, her breathing ragged, and he could see the pulse point on her neck throbbing. The storm now raging in him was only being made worse by the images Beth's diary had ingrained into his mind. Daryl shoved her wrist against the wall above her head before bringing his head down to nip and suck on her neck.

"Daryl you can't do this. I don't want .." Beth suddenly stopped to moan as he bit viciously into her neck.

"The hell you don't." he finally spoke back after hearing the sound she'd made. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps as he continued to suck on a sweet spot he'd found where her neck met her shoulder. The sounds she was currently making were driving him crazy.

"Daryl…" Beth gasped out. She had meant to make it a protest but it came out all wrong. His lips on her neck were sending spasms that were burning their way down her body. She forced herself to concentrate on slowing him down again when she could feel his free hand moving to the hem of her shirt.

"Daryl I don't know what the hell you think.."

"Just shut up girl"

But Beth wasn't giving up. She moved to slap him again with her other hand but once again he saw it coming. He grabbed her wrist and brought it fast against the wall next to her other hand.

"Daryl this isn't.."

Her words were immediately cut short by his lips being shoved back onto hers. He maneuvered both her wrists in to one of his rough hands above her head and used his free hand to come up under her shirt and grip her hip just above her jeans.

Beth shifted her head again trying to break his kiss again but to no avail. She knew she had to try and get the upper hand but with his hand pressed hot against the top of her hip and slowly making its way upward, getting her brain to form coherent commands was damn near impossible. She willed herself to get control of the situation and slowly started kissing him back. Once she started playing along Daryl's momentum slowed and his grip on her wrists loosened. She sucked on his lower lip eliciting a small moan from him then took the opportunity to bite down. Hard.

"Fuck!" Daryl jumped back bringing his hand to his mouth. He could taste the blood in his mouth and wiped it away with his wrist "The hell you do that for? We was just having fun."

"No, you were being a Jackass. You think this is what I want?"

"I know what you want girl!"

"Oh do you?"Daryl stalked up to her again as she stood her ground staring up at him, daring him to try kissing her again.

Daryl brought himself so close to her there were just inches between them before he brought his head down next to hers. She could feel his breath just above her ear as he started to speak.

"I know exactly what you want. You want to fight me. You want to feel pleasure. You want to feel pain. And you want me to take what I want without your permission." His voice was deep and calm and sending her blood racing. Hearing her own written words spoken back to her was too much. So he knew what her deal was. She figured if he really wanted her than she was going to make him work for it. She brought her hands up to his chest and before he realized what was happening she shoved with all her might, sending him stumbling backwards before catching himself on a dresser.

Daryl was shocked looking up from where he had caught himself and saw the self-satisfied grin she was sporting. He smirked back when he realized what she was doing. He was definitely going to have some fun with her.

**What do you think? I'm sorry these chapters are so short. School is keeping me away and I thought you'd like another teaser. Anyway, I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted this to play out so I'm open to suggestion. Once again, I'm trying to capture the essence of "Angry Daryl" as opposed to a shy Daryl. The muse has left me but I will do my best to have another chapter up soon. After all, this story is for you guys. And don't worry. I'll bring on the "good" stuff in the next chapter. **


End file.
